ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cersage
Cersage was a stag warrior of the Tournament of the Dinosaur Revolution. Statistics * Gender: Female * Banner: Stag * Colour: Blue * Rings Gained: 29 * Rings Lost: 7 Challenges Faced (Stag Heat) Day One Deep Loch Cersage crossed the Deep Loch with the help of her fellow Stags. Stone Soldiers Cersage went against Sharow in this challenge. They were closely matched. She lost the challenge by a narrow margin and so lost a ring. Riddle Rocks Cersage worked with Kaichir in this challenge. Kaichir guessed the correct answer and so they won the challenge, gaining one ring each. Dead Man's Gorge Cersage grabbed only the second ring and so gained one ring in this challenge. Day Two Conundrum Cersage worked with Scona in this challenge. Cersage was outside in the courtyard, flipping the baskets. They successfully found the correct baskets and so Cersage gained two rings. Loom Labyrinth Cersage worked with Kaichir in this challenge. They successfully dropped all three of the rings and so gained three rings each. Raven's Rock Cersage went against Sharow in this challenge. Cersage was first to reach the bottom and so kept the one ring she collected. Scramble Cersage went against Sharow in this challenge. Cersage was first to the bottom and first to the top and so gained two rings, preventing her elimination. Day Three Idol Wise Cersage found two single demons and the raven pairs so lost a ring. She decided to guess the four unique idols as the time was running out, but failed to place the idols on the posts in time. Cersage lost two rings in this challenge. Leap of Faith Cersage grabbed two rings from this challenge. The Last Stand Cersage was last to start, but was quick to construct her ramp, allowing her to catch up with Kaichir and Scona. She was first to collect her warrior shield and took the lead by moving quickly through the rope maze. Cersage was ahead up until the battering ram where Scona managed to catch up with her. However, Cersage was faster at placing her talisman into the slot by about half a second and so won the challenge and therefore this heat of the quest. Challenges Faced (Final) Day One Warriors' Race Cersage was first to the bottom of the scramble but third to the top. She gained four rings from this challenge. Warriors' Seat Cersage worked with Nantin in this challenge. She was sitting on the seat. They gathered three rings and hit one skull and so gained two rings in this challenge. Towering Heights Cersage worked with Janra in this challenge. Cersage climbed up the tower in this challenge. When the tower was about three blocks high it was accidentally knocked over. Cersage managed to grab the ladder but knocked part of the tower over again. After this the time ran out, causing her to lose a ring. Tree Top Treasure Cersage raced against Larsai in this challenge. Cersage was first to reach the top and so gained two rings. She was against Nantin in the second round. She was not the first to the top and so lost the race. Day Two Orb Race Cersage went against Janra in this challenge. Cersage was slower and so lost this challenge. River Slalom Cersage collected the first ring but missed the second and third. She then collected the fourth and fifth rings, and so gained three rings in this challenge. Warriors' Wall Cersage worked with Nantin in this challenge. Two blocks crumbled off in the first swing and a few more in the second; fortunately, the warriors had built the wall in such a way that the dislodged blocks fell to the side, rather than onto the statue. The wall managed to stop the final swing and so they gained one ring each. Stone of Destiny Cersage successfully placed all the staffs in the stones and so gained five rings. Day Three Demon Army Cersage worked together with the other finalists. The balls often curved off when they took their shots but they eventually hit the second demon from the right, followed by the centre demon. They failed to hit any other demons and so all lost two rings each. Demon Causeway Cersage was last to the other side and so collected only one ring. She was not the first to return and so lost a ring in this challenge. The Last Stand (Final Form) Cersage had the fewest number of rings and so was last to start. At the end of the challenge Cersage was on six talismans in the key and none in her pouch so she lost the challenge. Category:Females Category:Allies Category:Martial Artists Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Gymnasts Category:Lovers Category:Stags Category:Acrobatics Category:Series 11